


Lingering Like Smoke

by HedaCoco



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Polyamory, idk man, poly ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaCoco/pseuds/HedaCoco
Summary: What if Alex fell for Sam? What if Maggie came back? What if Sam's life like... stopped being so hella complicated all the time? Maggie doesn't think that last bits likely.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER. This will definitely be all over the place. I'm not sure how I want to approach this so I'm just writing, which may create a kinda disjointed out of order sort of feel? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ We'll see.

 

The first time Maggie meets Sam it’s...awkward. Supergirl is missing. The headlines hit like wildfire in her absence and when Maggie couldn’t get a hold of Alex, she panicked.

The apartment seems empty at first, and Maggie would admit foregoing knocking and going straight for the hide-a-key was a mistake. She lets herself in and calls out Alex’s name into the silence. Stirring on the couch draws her attention and she launches herself in motion. It only takes Maggie a few steps to realize that there are two people on the couch and her stomach drops before her eyes confirm that neither of them are actually Alex.

It doesn’t add up and momentarily Maggie considers that she may have the wrong apartment, but that thought is quickly pushed away due to the fact that she knows that it is. She’s been in it enough.

“I’m sorry, I was looking for--”

“Who the hell are you?!” Sam demands, getting up and straightening her twisted pajamas as best she can. Maggie recognizes the shirt as Alex’s and her stomach twists painfully.  

“Maggie.” Comes a voice from the bundle of blankets behind Sam and Ruby pokes her head out from around her mother’s defensive stance.

Maggie’s head tilts.

Ruby eyes her with what Maggie reads as curiosity but, sharper. Its nearly the exact same expression on the other strangers face. Something akin to protective.

Sam looks back at Ruby.

Ruby slips from the blankets and stands, uncaring of how her clothes hangs bundled and wrinkled in places.

“Mom, this is Maggie Sawyer.” The young girl crosses her arms. “Alex’s ex.”

Something close to recognition flashes in Sam’s eyes and then, something else. Something that gnaws a little bit at her gut.

“That doesn’t explain why you’re just…barging in here. Do you still have a key?” It’s none of Sam’s business but she isn’t quick enough to stop herself from asking.

Maggie’s face twists in offence and she nearly begins explaining herself but there are more pressing issues and she forces herself to push past it.

“I couldn’t get a hold of Alex.”

“Yeah she’s with--”

Sam places a hand on Ruby’s shoulder to stop her from spilling anything Alex may not want spilled.

“She had a family emergency.” She finishes for her daughter. Unsure of what Maggie knows or doesn’t know.

Maggie’s eyes narrow and her gaze crosses over between the both of them twice before she speaks.

“Is there something wrong with Kara?”

“I don’t think we should be discussing her private matters.”

“Mom, I think she knows.”

Sam flashes Ruby a pointed look aimed at quieting her but it’s too late and Maggie decides that its confirmation enough to speak freely.

“Supergirl hasn’t been sighted.” She says, knowing if they know they’ll fill in the blanks themselves. “Is she...has she...is Alex…” Maggie can’t seem to get it out.

Sam sort of softens some and she almost reaches for the woman but decides that would be weird.

“Kara is okay.” Ruby supplies.

“And so is Alex.” Sam fills in just after, knowing the worry in Maggie’s eyes wouldn’t be sated with just that. “She had a...a rough one.” Guilt washes over Sam, only subsiding enough to allow her lungs to expand again when Ruby takes her hand at her side.

“Dr. Danvers says she’ll be okay but, she’s been under sunlamps for days.”

“And Alex has been by her side. Of course.” Maggie says and her shoulders drop. Finally relaxing.

The silence between them grows uncomfortable quickly and Maggie finds herself tugging at her jacket and ducking her head.

“I’m...sorry for intruding.” She says, though out from beneath her worry her thoughts have time to circle around the question of why exactly these two are there when Alex isn’t and her gaze grows suspicious.

“So are you and Alex...?” The question is open ended and absolutely none of Maggie’s business but she can’t help herself. She has to know. 

“Alex and I?” Sam asks, confused, and then her eyes widen. “Oh. Oh, no. We’re not... this isn’t...” 

The girl beside her rolls her eyes before her mother can pull herself together and Maggie isn’t sure how to read any of it. 

“Ruby and I are just staying here because--” Sam cuts herself off. Eyes flickering over the big yellow letters printed into Maggie’s jacket. “We’re house sitting.” She clears her throat. “While Kara is recovering.” 

“So who’s watching Kara’s place?” Maggie challenges. It’s the detective in her. Everyone has their faults. 

Ruby snorts, drawing both women’s attention and she shrugs them away, ready for a bowl of cereal or to go back to bed. 

  “You should go.”  
  “I should go.”

They both say at the same time and none of it is getting any less awkward. 

Maggie leaves with more questions than she started with but knowing that Alex was alright was all that really mattered. 

That’s what she kept telling herself. 


	2. Chapter 2

“How many of these bars are there?” Alex finds herself distracted with saying. It’s the very last question she came to ask, and most of all least important question for that matter. But there she was, standing in another alien bar, this one awash with rainbow flags. This one was different from the last, although she loves it now, especially on karaoke night. The atmosphere was different, it didn’t make her want to immediately draw her weapon. Then again, she had changed a lot in the past year. It could've just been that.

Maggie looked smug. She gestured, a quick hand movement only just shy of an exaggerated throw of her arm in reveal. Punctuating it with one word.

“Several.”

Alex’s eyes grew wider, first at the response, then at the sight of two women in the corner, table littered with empty glasses, passionately locked in what looked like a very intimate embrace. What Alex would estimate as intimate anyway. One seemed to be stroking the other’s neck gills. She made herself look away, cheeks reddening with the guilt of maybe looking too long at something private.

She was trying to pull herself together but Maggie was making it impossible. She was doing this on purpose. Alex wouldn’t back down.

Straightening her back she laid in on her first order of business, a sternly pointed finger aimed in the direction of Maggie’s chest.

“You came to my apartment.”

It was an accusation. Alex hadn’t meant it to be but in the adjustment of her posture and focus, her tone defaulted to something more like argumentative than the guarded stone exterior she’d pep talked herself into on the way in.

It wasn’t all that surprising that Maggie’s smug smile disappeared. It was replaced with a regretful expression Alex didn’t think she liked all that much either.

“I only meant to check on you.”

“A phone call would have been fine.”

They were staring at each other, the energy between them as charged as it had been the first day they met.

“I called you ten times Alex.”

Something about the way Maggie said her first name, it always reeled her in. It wasn’t fair that it still did. It softened her. Made her regret countering with that. She’d known her phone had been forgotten in those string of days Kara was laid up at the DEO. Those nerve wrecking days she only remembered as a fog of conflicted emotions over Sam and a belly full of worry for her sister. It felt wrong to then tie that thought cloud to Maggie. To shutting Maggie out.

“I would have called you back.”

Maggie narrowed her eyes, her head tilting almost unnoticeable had it not been so familiar to Alex. She expected Maggie to challenge it. She could see it in unfairly warm brown eyes as plainly as she tasted the lie on her tongue. Then again, they didn’t really owe each other anything did they?

Maggie must have come to the same conclusion. Maybe with the addition of circling around the fact that Alex didn’t call her back. Instead Alex tracked her down. Instead Alex was right there in front of her demanding an explanation for why she would care enough to essentially break into her apartment.

It was starting to dawn on her that this was probably a bad idea.

“I met your new friend.”

It was most certainly a bad idea.

Alex stiffened. Mid motion to begin her retreat, her heart unexplainably flickered around in her chest, panging something like guilt in her ribcage.

“And her daughter.”

Alex puffed out an angry breath, ready to rail against any sore comment about Ruby. She opened her mouth, that accusing finger on its way back up between them but Maggie changed. Her face, her eyes, even her voice grew a little distant as she spoke again before Alex could.

“Cute kid.”

And it stuck there, hanging in the silence between them. It was the worst sort of silence. Worse than the break up silence. Of course tracking-down-your-ex-for-SOME-reason silence was going to be worse.

“Look,” Maggie said before they could get anymore awkward with each other. It was painful to sit through. “I just wanted to make sure you were alright. And that’s the only way I had left.”

Alex only nodded. Her lips pressed together tight, eyes darting around Maggie’s face looking for something. Maybe even hopeful for something she could read between the lines.

“I know.” She finally said and Maggie’s brow twitched for just a moment. A spare glimpse behind the woman’s carefully crafted impenetrable surface.

“You do?” Maggie asked, her fingers circling around her half empty beer for a sip. “Then… what are you doing here?”

“What?” Alex asked distractedly, caught up in the straying of her own thoughts and the entire situation. “Oh. OH!” Alex seemed to remind herself.

“I need your help. We! We need your help. The DEO.” Alex amended, growing flustered. She gestured between them. “The DEO needs NCPD assistance." 

Maggie made an abrupt sound, like a snort. 

“Never thought I’d hear you admit that one.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sam’s chest hurts. Every breath felt like it was strangling her further. Like she couldn’t get enough air. Like her chest was filling with it and crushing her lungs. Like she could see every terrible thing happening and couldn’t do a damn thing about it. 

Alex’s face. Kara’s blood. Ruby screaming. 

It chipped away at her insides, making her feel hollow and too heavy all at once. 

She reached out, mid air, floating high above the city. Her fingers flexed and arms extended toward the people she cared for. The people who cared for her. The one person who meant the absolute world to her. But the harder she reached, the further she felt. She wasn’t in control and every life she’d taken seemed to stain her hands, her counterpart unflinching in the face of it all. 

Sam took a breath and then another, until she was panting. Until her eyes flew open and she gasped into the near darkness. 

Until warm hands pressed against her and forced her from her nightmare. 

“Sam.” Came the harsh whisper. 

Alex. 

The TV in the living room gave off a bluish glow, outlining Alex in front of her and Sam felt herself calming in the reminder that it was all over. That it wasn’t her anymore. Reign was gone. 

She calmed just for a few seconds before instinct kicked in and her hand flew out beside her in the bed. Panic resurfacing when she found the space empty. 

“She’s on the couch.” Alex informed, understanding immediately. The woman was a saint. The badass--and turns out--secret agent type of saint. 

She sat up, peering across the apartment to confirm Alex’s words. 

“Is she asleep?” Sam asked, minding the volume of her voice. 

Alex nodded.

“I’m sorry.” Sam began, already pulling back into herself. It was embarrassing and every reminder of what happened was shameful. 

Alex shook her head and reached for Sam. She took her wrists. Thumbs ghosting over the base of her palms as if she meant to take Sam’s hands but hadn’t. 

It only made it worse. 

“I didn’t know you would be home tonight.” Sam said, directing them away from the abrupt disruption of her sleep. “I would have stuck to the couch.” 

Alex shrugged it off easily but relented when Sam carefully pulled her wrists free from Alex’s gentle grip. 

“I don’t mind.” She inclined her head toward the couch, and a lightly snoring, sleeping Ruby. “Plus I think this one tired herself out with a Gossip Girl marathon. That might have been hard to sleep through.” 

Sam’s smile was instant, her eye roll automatic. “You’d be surprised. I don’t know what she sees in that show.” 

“I say the same to Kara.” 

They share a laugh and a look and then Sam is moving to get up. 

“I should get out of your way.” 

“No, wait…” Alex says, her hand already squeezing at Sam’s shoulder. “You don’t have to.” 

It’s admittedly weird but Alex has a knack for being incredibly warm and inviting. Sam has trouble saying no to her. That’s how she ended up staying at her apartment in the first place. At least then though Alex wasn’t there too. Sam couldn’t exactly keep the woman from her own bed. 

“How’s Kara?” She asks, acid coating her insides. 

“She’s better. Good even.” Sam knows the exaggerated cheer in Alex’s voice is for her benefit. It makes her hate the sound of it more. “Almost back to full strength. We’ve just been running some tests.” 

Sam nods slowly. Her knees coming up toward her chest. 

“And Lena?”

Alex’s smile is crooked and slow. 

“Beside herself.” 

Of course.

“She’s been working out of the DEO conference room and scaring my new recruits.” Alex almost looks offended. “You’d think after training with me they wouldn’t flinch nearly as hard everytime she demands someone fluff Kara’s pillow or get her a bottle of water.” 

“She’s a good friend.” Sam says automatically and they both share a smile that seems like a secret. 

“Yeah. A good friend.” 

Alex’s smile is soft and knowing and it prompts Sam to surprise herself, acting almost on instinct in response. She slides over and pats the space she previously occupied in the bed. 

It was presumptuous maybe, after all it wasn’t her bed but Alex did say she didn’t have to go and if she wasn’t going to join her and Ruby was taking up the couch, where else would she be going?

Alex hesitated, her body swaying noticeably forward before stilling and starting again a moment later. After it was mulled over. 

Sam turned on her side, her hands curling under her head on the pillow. Alex lay on her back, palm crading the back of her head as she lay against it. They both sighed. 

It all seemed so normal and comfortable Sam had nearly closed her eyes again when Alex spoke. Her voice sounding deeper and more careful. 

“You know the two of you can stay here as long as you need, right?” Alex asked without looking over. 

Sam’s smile was slow and sleep filled and she lifted her chin to separate her hands and reach for Alex’s, which lay across her stomach. Alex allowed her to slip her fingers between hers and Sam exhaled, too close to sleep again to worry if it was weird or not. 

“I know.” She said, sounding sure. Though Sam had been thinking it was nearly time to get back to her life. It was safe now and she and Ruby both needed to regain some normalcy. 

But just then she was content enough to not bring it up and gave in to the heavy weight of sleep swooping in on her. Her breath evened out just as quickly as Alex’s and she fell asleep, hands still joined, to the low sound of voices drifting from the living room TV. Forgetting entirely that she’d woken only ten minutes before feeling sick to her stomach and desperate for air. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update ft dad J'onn.

It had been a while since Maggie was at the DEO, but it didn’t feel different. Not really. Everyone there was very focused on their jobs. DEO agents and NCPD officers hand picked by Maggie as part of her specialty team, side by side donning ride gear or huddled up over computer screens. It gave Maggie something to focus on other than Alex across the room. She had a job to do. It’s why she was there.

“This is a big help.” J’onn said, coming up behind Maggie at the center briefing counter. “With Supergirl side lined we need the city’s best.”

His arms were crossed and he stood towering over Maggie, a picture of calm and solid presence beside her.

She nodded. It was her job to protect National City too, and she would always be willing to jump in when needed.

“And it’s nice to see you around here again.”

Maggie stiffened. She could sense the change in J’onn’s voice when he said it. The softness to each word and the sentiment behind it. It was a different side of the Director typically reserved for Kara and Alex but Maggie had been on the receiving end of the man’s tight hugs a time or two and she found herself melting easily out of her work demeanor and into a dimpled smile.

“Sounds like you missed me.”

J’onn gave a laugh and a barely restrained nod.

“I’m not the only one.”

It stopped her in her tracks. Her eyes flashing in Alex’s direction again automatically.

“It doesn’t matter.” Maggie said, not looking at J’onn. “We agreed things would be better if we…” She cleared her throat, not willing to relive it. “You know.”

J’onn nodded solemnly and surprised Maggie by gently swaying into her and bumping her side.

“You are always welcome here regardless.”

And just like that she was ready to hug him. Something warm washed over Maggie. Something that she had missed. J’onn was a great man and a strong presence to have in one’s life. She had grown accustomed to having him, and what she and Alex joked about as his dad wisdom, around. The casual contact reminded Maggie how much she’d missed that.

Then their attention was pulled away by the patter of sneakers against the pristinely shined DEO floor and Alex’s name being called across the room. Maggie watch the young girl launch herself into Alex’s arms, her mother following in her wake, arms full of take out bags.

“She seems happy.” Maggie let slip, duped by J’onn’s calming quality.

J’onn gave a few short nods in response and crossed his arms again.

“What’s the story with this Reign woman anyway?” She asked, finally having an opportunity to pry about her.

“Ms Arias is a friend of Lena Luther’s, she works for L Corp.”

Of course J’onn probably knew everything about the woman. If Maggie could trust anyone to be looking out for Alex it was certainly him.

“Although Reign no longer exists.” He clarified.

“How do you kill a world killer?” Maggie wondered aloud, skeptical.

She was still watching them. Alex accepting the bags of food. Their laughter. The pink tint to the usually well put together agent’s cheeks.

Maggie swallowed.

“Supergirl would say love and understanding.”

That pulled Maggie’s attention away. She turned to J’onn, eyebrow raised and he smiled at her. Genuine and crinkling the corners of his eyes.

“And you?”

He gave a shrug. “I read her mind from time to time.” The both of them looked back across the room. Watching Alex ruffle Ruby’s hair and easily dodge the kids attempt at retaliation. “Ms Arias is a fine young woman and an outstanding mother.” Maggie did her best not to chuckle at how he sounded. “Reign no longer exists and she is only trying to pick up the pieces. They are good friends.”

“Friends.” Maggie repeated. Again, skeptical.

J’onn side eyed her and opened his mouth to respond but an alarm sounded from Winn’s work station, interrupting him.

Winn popped up in excitement, sending his chair flying out behind him. “We got a live one!” He announced and the natural bustle in the room unified into action. There was a job to do.

“Vasquez you’re with Maggie and her unit.” Alex barked out, laying down a string of orders after she’d shuffled her visitors off in a quieter direction.

Then she looked at Maggie, their eyes met and although she was focused Maggie couldn’t help but wonder what Alex saw there. She was always too good at reading her; they both were. It was something that left little space to hide between them. But Alex only gave her a nod and an almost shy half smile.

She whacked the stock of her gun into place and asked with her eyes if Maggie was ready.

Maggie’s blood was already pumping. This is what she lived for and why she was there. It also happened to serve as the best distraction possible.

“Move out people!” She called to her team, giving instruction and getting into her groove.

God she’d missed this.


End file.
